1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mounting devices, and more particularly to apparatus for removably mounting and locking storage equipment to vertical supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of office furniture and accessories have been developed in recent years that improve work place aesthetics and productivity. The concept of modular components that can be readily rearranged to suit changing work place needs is now well accepted.
A requirement of modular office equipment is that it be sufficiently versatile to interfit with numerous other types of equipment. For example, cabinets, work baskets, and similar document retaining components must be able to be located and mounted in a variety of locations with minimum cost and effort.
A well-known design for removably mounting storage cabinets and the like involves interfitting them with vertical wall panels or similar structures having strong frames that contain a series of vertically spaced slots. The slots are designed to accept tabs or hooks that are attached to the cabinet or other component to be hung from the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,254 shows a mounting structure in which hooked tabs engage holding frame slots. The tabs and slots are designed such that a horizontal motion is sufficient to cause the tabs to enter the slots, and a subsequent vertical motion lowers the tab hooked portions to engage the frame portions adjacent the slots. When in place, only a vertical motion is required to raise the cabinet and tabs such that they disengage the frame. As a result, it is relatively easy to accidentally dislodge the tabs and enable the cabinet to fall. That problem is recognized in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,254 , and a solution is proposed therein that involves the addition of a spring-loaded locking mechanism. However, that solution is costly. Further, even with a locking mechanism, a cabinet is susceptible to being jostled loose if the locking member is not properly in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,599 discloses a mounting and locking system wherein hooked tabs engage vertically spaced slots in a mounting frame. Some of the tabs are horizontally angled with respect to the other tabs, such that the components to be mounted to the frame must initially be positioned at an angle to the frame. After the component is assembled to the frame, it is necessary to rotate it to the straight position. Consequently, any shelving or similar connection between two mounted components can not be joined to the components prior to assembly to the frame. That construction severely limits the usefulness of the mounting design of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,599.
Other apparatus for mounting shelves or the like to upright frames may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,504,523; 3,570,798; 3,511,193; and 4,159,814. However, none of the foregoing patents teaches means suitable for mounting modular storage cabinets in a modern office work station.